


Even a Vampire needs a Friend

by fieryhuntress



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhuntress/pseuds/fieryhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla loves Laura. Laura loves Danny. Carmilla hates Danny. LaFontaine notices, and decides that bros need to stick together.</p>
<p>Carmtaine BrOTP fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even a Vampire needs a Friend

Carmilla hated the girl, the Amazon. She was tall, and ginger, and way too attractive, and she made Laura smell so delightfully aroused, but Carmilla never could. So, she hated her because she could do something that Carmilla couldn’t, could have something Carmilla never could: Laura’s heart. She knew that if Danny asked Laura tomorrow, the small blonde would leap at the chance, possibly literally, to date Danny.

So, Carmilla sat, and brooded, and snarked whenever Laura was there, or sassed at LaFontaine and Perry (who really weren’t that bad) when they came in uninvited, because being a brooding snarky vampire was easier than being a broken hearted girl. She could be as rude and snarky as she wanted, without anyone realizing that her heart broke every time she saw Danny and Laura together. And, as Laura’s roommate, that was an awful lot of the time.

She assumed that no one had noticed as of yet. But, she was wrong, and this was proven when she heard a knock at the door, while she was alone in the room. She grudgingly stood up, and opened the door, to find LaFontaine on the other side with a box of …. cupcakes?

“What do you want?” Carmilla asked, tone flat.

“May I come in?” they asked, politely, while seeming a bit ill at ease.

Carmilla moved aside, saying, “Sure, come in. But, this better be worth it.”

LaFontaine walked in, put the cupcakes down, and when Carmilla had closed the door, said, “Carm, you are in love with Laura.”

Carmilla was a bit taken aback. “What makes you think that?”

“Because, I have eyes and a decent mind. I can see how you wince when Laura and Danny hug or cuddle or say some romantic thing to each other around you. I can see how their kisses make you deflate, and how their general presence together makes you more snarky. You love Laura, but you don’t think she could ever love you.” LaFontaine then offered the cupcakes. “Please don’t kill me.”

Carmilla takes the cupcakes, and bites into one. It is good. “So, who else knows?”

“Probably Perry, no one else. And Perry wouldn’t tell. She is good like that.”

“So, you came to feed me and tell me things I already know?” Carmilla asked, a bit incredulously.

“Nope. I came here to distract you with cupcakes and bad movies, and see if maybe you could use a friend to vent to,” they said honestly.

“And you think you are my friend?”

“Probably. You seem to not dislike me, and I do like you. As a person.”

Carmilla smiles a bit, and says, “Okay.”

And that is how the weekly Carmtaine Movie Night was born. A night where they watched bad movies, ragged on them, and enjoyed each other’s company, and complained about their loves’ annoyances (Lola forgetting to use the right name and pronouns, and doing it on purpose in an argument one week, Laura and Danny being in the room all night three nights in a row another).


End file.
